tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Total Drama Oceanic
Auditions (Closed) Please audition as follows: '''Character Name, Gender, Stereotype- Username. If you want to increase your chances of being accepted, you can add a short bio of your character, or a summary of why they want to be here. Also, please try to keep the amount of boys and girl around even. Thank you! If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? 02:46, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Wade - Male - The Evil Strategist - BlazeHead 51 (hope you like him. :) Wade's here for the money, his mother abandoned him when he was 4, witch left his father to raise him, his father was fed up with all the bullying Wade was getting at school, and soon taught his son how to fight back, now Wade is a clever slob and a tough customer who never really cares for anyone else but himself, if he was brought into TDO, Wade would strike up some conflicts with the popular people, like Eva, he hates fake people, and can be quite nice if you get to know him. '''ACCEPTED Melrose, Female, The Definition of Mean: Melrose hates pretty much everything. The list just goes on: Ducks, Yellow, Girls who laugh really loud, guys who dance while biting their lip cuz they think it looks cool... You name it, she hates it. (I wanna be on the show so that all the other losers on it don't win.) You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 02:48, January 30, 2012 (UTC) ACCEPTED Chandler-Male-The Respectable Athlete-ACTN. I would like to be here to enjoy the island, meet some new friends and have a good time. I get along with everyone as long as they're nice to me and I love sports! ACCEPTED Jessa, Female, The Smart Athlete- Zoom. Jessa would like to be in the season because she really loves sports, and challenges. She wants to try her hardest for her team, and for herself. She'd like to win the money, but it's more about making friends than anything else. If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? 02:58, January 30, 2012 (UTC) ACCEPTED Maxwell, Male, the Outcast - Maxwell has always been smarter than the people around him. He is always seen as a nerd, when he really isn't so. He is simply and outcast. The few people who actually like him tell him to be like the rest, but he won't conform to the cliches of High School. He joined Total Drama to show he can make it, contrary to everyone at his school's beliefs. We ride with kings on mighty steeds Across the devil's plane! Tenacious D, we reign! 03:00, January 30, 2012 (UTC) ACCEPTED Raven, Female, the Cocky Physic - Zanna. Raven wants to be on "Total Drama Oceanic" because she would like to show people that she has a special gift and she wants to try and fit in with people instead of being called a freak. She hopes to win, even though she has already gone into the future and seen who wins. --Zannabanna 12:45, January 30, 2012 (UTC) ACCEPTED Adam, Male, The Mischief Maker, Johnny, Adam is friendly but he makes bad stuff happen, when he want though he makes bad stuff happen to others usally his enemies he was always called Mr. Bad Luck cause whoever he wants to get bad luck gets it. It's friday friday gotta... What? It's not friday? ''' 19:50, January 30, 2012 (UTC) '''ACCEPTED Cassandra, Female, the shy girl - Intrudgero98, Cass has been shy for a long time, having a large family doesn't help. Her five siblings constantly overshadow her and whenever her aunts and uncles come to visit she always locks herself up in her room. She likes reading, writing, soft music and the dark. People have tried to befriend her but she doesn't chat much. Her parents sent her to Total Drama to get her to socialize and find her talents.-- 20:16, January 30, 2012 (UTC), can we audition more than one character? ACCEPTED Gerard, Male, The Undecisive Blunter - Sunslicer2: Gerard is a nice guy, but can be very honest, to the point where he annoys others. He doesn't, however, try to get back on their good side. He believes that they should just accept the truth. Also, he is not very good at deciding things. You could go a whole hour waiting for him to choose between two things. Ironically, most of the time he is the deciding vote one what he or his family does. ACCEPTED Elektra, The Kindhearted Goth. Elektra was born and grew up in California, United States Of America. Ever since Elektra was born, she has always had a somewhat depressing personality. Elektra hates how people doubt her and she has a very short temper. Despite this, Elektra is very loyal, and if she makes a friend Elektra will stay loyal to them and never betray them. Elektra hates the idea of love and wants to be single for ever. However, if Elektra has feeling for someone, she will often deny her feelings for them. But occassionally, she will admit her love to them. Elektra loves to draw and beneath her crusty shell, lies a heart of gold.﻿ Elektra's interests include drawing, skateboarding and playing the drums. She HATES anything girly. Elektra would like to join TDOceanic, because she needs the money. - EBGR ACCEPTED Jake- Male- The Strategist- Jake R. ACCEPTED Scott, The Passionate Musician, Male, AJ ACCEPTED Geeyoung - The Smart Observer - Because you deserve it. 22:23, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ACCEPTED Mickey, Male, The Bad Boy,Vick ACCEPTED Time Zone Issues I'll be asleep when the first challenge starts...-- 17:40, February 1, 2012 (UTC)